


Figuring Yourself Out

by Erinellouise



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Thirteenth Doctor, Masturbation, Thirteen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinellouise/pseuds/Erinellouise
Summary: The Thirteenth doctor is just admiring her new body when she begins to feel a bit, flustered. So she starts experimenting to relieve herself.





	Figuring Yourself Out

The Doctor stood in front of the full body mirror in her room on the Tardis. Her face was pushed close to the glass, fingers slightly poking at the lines at the corners of her eyes and tracing her neatly kept eyebrows. _Nice change from the last set of eyebrows I had_. She was, overall, quite impressed with this regeneration. At first, the time lord wasn't sure how it would go with being a woman as it really had been a **long** time; but after she had gotten over the initial shock, she felt better than she ever had. The woman stepped back to get a more holistic view of her new body and smiled. Her hands ran over the curves of her hips, her mind running away to the thought of River Song, who she could only imagine would be in her element if she knew the Doctor was now a woman. The Doctor's fingers connected with her blonde hair, softly running them through it. She scooped it all up, pulling it all kinds of weird styles to see what they'd look like. _Yeah I think it's best off if I just leave it down_.

"Or maybe Yaz could teach me how to style it properly!" The woman spoke aloud, she'd discovered that this incarnation loved talking to herself even more so than her past ones. She smiled as her mind wondered off to Yaz; her wonderful, amazing Yaz. She couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face as she thought of the extraordinary human, she just adored her too much. The time lord thought the young brunette was simply brilliant, not only was she brainy but she was extremely pretty too. At first the Doctor would scold herself for thinking about Yaz in such a way, but then she realised that it was actually completely natural for her to be attracted to her even if she was another female. She had a vague recollection of Yaz telling her she was bisexual, and after some light googling she had learnt that it meant that the human was attracted to both men and women.

"Maybe I am too? Well I know I'm definitely attracted to women." The time lord nodded at herself in the mirror, as if she were confirming it to herself. Her mind drifted off once more to all the women she'd got to know in her life of 2000+ years. There was Rose, Amy, Clara, Yaz, Donna, Martha, Bill, River Missy, Sarah Jane and so many more. God knows she had crushed on at least 3 of them. Her mind flicked through all of the times River wore a dress that dipped just far enough at the bust to show the perfect amount of cleavage, or when Amy would wear a skirt so short that it left barely anything to the imagination. The Doctor felt a light twinge in her lower area, making her jump slightly but she swiftly ignored it. She returned to her thoughts, thinking about the way Rose would smile with her tongue lightly touching her teeth and the way Clara would look up at her through her eyelashes. Next she felt a sensation in her breast, her nipple more specifically. Her eyebrows furrowed as she wracked her brain, trying to find the reason for these strange happenings within her body. She thought back to when her past male self would spend the night with River and the way the curly haired woman's body would react to her touch. She felt her pussy throb once more and then she realised what was happening; she was getting a bit flustered thinking about all the attractive women she'd met. As she looked at herself in the mirror once more, she noticed how her nipples were poking through her shirt slightly. She hesitantly lifted her arm, placing her hand on one breast and squeezing it. Her mouth fell open in a gasp, shocked at how good it felt. She squeezed again, but this time she lightly pinched the raised bud and audibly moaned at the sensation.

Her hands moved back down her body, grabbing the hem of her blue striped t shirt and pulling it up, over her head. She could see her nipples poking through the white undershirt even more now, and she lifted both hands to pinch them through the fabric. She unbuttoned her blue trousers and tugged the white shirt over her head, exposing her breasts to the slightly chillier air of her bedroom making them stick out even more than she thought was possible. Her fingers trailed light circles around them, stroking the soft bare skin. She kept her left hand playing with her breast while her right one made its way down her abdomen, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Her fingers played with the waistband of her underwear before moving down the centre of them, using moderate pressure as she dragged her fingers over her covered folds. Her eyes slightly rolled at the feeling as she looked back at the mirror. She hummed lightly at her appearance, acknowledging the fact that she was actually quite attractive. Her thumbs hooked into the sides of her knickers and pulled them down her legs, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. She inspected her fully naked body, deciding she liked this regeneration much more than all her others. _There's so many things to grab onto!_

She traced her labia with her fingertips as her other hand squeezed her breasts tightly. With one last look in the mirror, she walked backwards to her bed and fell onto it once the backs of her knees had made contact with it. Her hand then returned to her pussy, she ran her fingers up and down it trying to figure out what felt good and what didn't feel as good. Her middle finger made contact with a little bud at the top that was hidden under a small hood of skin and she moaned loudly. She continued stroking it with her finger, feeling some kind of wetness flowing out of her hole. Her ring finger dived down to collect some of the liquid, spreading it all over her clit to make it more slick. The Doctor's head flung back as she continued rubbing her pussy in small circles and pinching her nipples. Her mind wondered off to Yaz once again and she began to imagine that they weren't her own fingers anymore, but rather her companions. She pictured the brunette hovering over her as she played with the Doctor's pussy, kissing her and leaving hickeys all along her neck and chest. The time lord licked her two fingers and swirled them around her left nipple, imagining that instead it was Yaz sucking it into her mouth to play with it. As the Doctor continued playing with herself she shifted her fingers to her hole. After wetting her fingers she plunged them inside herself, bucking her hips up into her palm at the feeling. She kept a steady rhythm as she pushed her fingers in and out of herself while her left hand played with her clit, relishing in the sound her pussy made as she was playing with herself.

The time lord began to feel as if someone was tightening a knot in her stomach and all her senses heightened. Her hands picked up the pace as she fingered herself faster, her chest heaving as her breathing sped up. She curled her fingers inside of herself, feeling a slightly different texture of skin that made her almost scream from pleasure. After four more times curling her fingers, the Doctor could feel the knot in her abdomen begin to come undone. Her hips bucked into her hands as she rubbed her clit faster and harder, riding out her orgasm. She pulled her fingers from inside herself but continued to rub her clit, feeling the cum trickle out from her pussy. As she came down from her climax she slowed down the movement of her fingers until they eventually halted. She laid on her bed, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to regain her breath.

"Oh brilliant."


End file.
